This invention relates generally to Internet browsers.
Internet browser software generally provides a window which enables the user to provide input commands for viewing Internet web pages. A number of users use a bookmark or favorite system to link quickly to web pages of interest. Thus, the user may repeatedly return to a given web page to determine whether new information is available. Sometimes web pages indicate new information by highlighting or otherwise pointing to information which is changed.
However, in many cases, the user is forced to scan through one or more pages at a given web site to determine whether there is any new information which may be of interest to the user. This can be a time consuming and laborious job.
Thus, there is a need for a simpler way to determine the differences between web pages over time.